Mine
by Just-Soldier-On
Summary: My Valentines Day Maybe-One-Shot. Leah/OC based on the song "Mine" by Taylor Swift! Happy Valentines Day my lovely reviewers/ readers!   Leah never had her happy ending, an event changes that, resulting in her moving to California where she fings love.


Hey everyone! Just thought I would share the love with you all! Lol, this was inspired, I'm not sure how but it was. I just started writing this first part and somehow "Mine" by Taylor Swift came into it. It may have a few mistakes, but oh well, I'll go through it again if it's terrible. Please review, and if you like it I may even add more to it! She may even leave California and go to La Push :o

Like it/ hate it/ have an opinion/ just want to say how good or crap it is?

.

.

Review!

* * *

><p>I sat on the dock, watching as the water danced amongst the ocean; the sun descending set the sky into colours of orange and pink.<p>

My thoughts were a cloud of sadness as I thought back years to what happened before I left; the words that I heard slip out of my mother's mouth and into the ears of Emily's Young.

_"I hate it Sue, she can't even look at me, and if she does she glares at me; the only thing I want is my best friend back!" Emily wailed, throwing her head into her hands as the sobs wracked throughout her body. _

_"Leah is just going through a tough time now" I watched as my mother placed her hand onto the small of Emily's back in comfort. "She loved Sam, she loved him a lot; and now she has to watch him marry her best friend- you. Don't blame yourself Emily, an imprint can't be broken, this is not your fault." I watched my mother comfort Emily, she never comforted me._

_"She hates me!"_

_"Leah will get over it-"I cut my mother of as I stepped into the room._

_"No, no I won't get over it! How can I get over someone who was supposed to be my best-friend sleep with my fiancée whilst we were engaged? I came home, and I saw them kissing, his hands all over her body- that day a part, a big part of me died! I can assure you both that I will not get over this. I can't breathe without him, but I have to." I looked at Emily. "I would've respected you a lot more if you both came right out and told me, but you didn't and you did it behind my back."_

_"Leah you'll stop it right now!" My mother yelled as Emily fell to her knees. "Sam was not meant for you; he doesn't want you he want's Emily and you young lady need to let this go!" I ran out of the house; all I wanted was for my mother to be on my side. I wanted my mother to comfort _me_, to tell _me _that everything was going to be okay, that she would be there for me._

After that, I left La Push… and in that time, I found hope, I found a new beginning.

_You were in college,  
>working part time waiting tables,<br>left a small town never looked back,  
>I was a flight risk with the fear of falling.<br>Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts. _

I remember the day I first saw him, I had just moved to California; he was working part time at a café waiting tables. He came over to mine, and the first thing I saw was the smile that shined down on me and his engrossing green eyes that pulled me in.

I was a flight risk with a fear of falling in love again; I didn't want to put my heart out there to be vulnerable; I wondered why I even bothered with something such as love… it never lasts, at least… not for me it did.

_I say, can you believe it?  
>As we're lying on the couch,<br>the moment I could see it,  
>yes, yes, I can see it now.<em>

From the moment I looked into his eyes I could see it, I could see us spending every single moment together.

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water,  
>you put your arm around me for the first time,<br>you made a rebel out of careless man's careful daughter,  
>you are the best thing that's ever been mine. <em>

I remember us sitting by the water, watching the wave's crash into the rocks, the sun was rising into twilight ridden sky; he put his arm around me for the first time and he just held me, he didn't say a word… he didn't need to; but once his eyes drifted towards mine he began to lean in, our lips met… and I knew in that one moment in time… that I was falling in love again.

I was always so careful about my heart; but this time, I was falling for him, and I was falling, soaring down, a place where I promised myself I would never go again.

He is the best thing that's ever been mine.

_Flash forward and were taking on the world together,  
>and there's draw of my things at your place.<br>You learn my secrets and you figure why I'm guarded,  
>you said we'll never make their mistakes. <em>

Flash forward and we're taking on the world together… in that amount of time I had a draw of my things at his place. I spent most of my time there…

It's was midnight, he had his head resting on my lap as we watched a movie together.

"Hey Lee…" He whispered, his voice trailing off slightly, his big emerald eyes staring up at my own. "Can I ask you a question?"

I gave him the smallest smile and nodded lightly. "Yeah"

"Why do you guard yourself from me so much, why are you so afraid to love?" Of all questions to ask, he asked me that one. I looked down at my fingers and willed the tears that were filling up my eyes to vanish like a thief in the night. "Someone hurt you before, didn't they?"

"Yeah" I murmured as he's thumb traced underneath my eyelid, wiping away my tears. "2 years ago I was engaged to a guy named Sam; he and my cousin-"The tears escaped like a rivulet down my face.

He shushed me, rubbing my back. "It is okay…"He put his hands on my cheeks, forcing me to look into his eyes.

He said "We'll never make their mistakes" He pressed his lips to mine, giving me a small smile. "Move in with me?" He asked

_But we got bills to pay,  
>we got nothing figured out,<br>when it was hard to take,  
>yes, yes, this is what I thought about.<em>

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water,  
>you put your arm around me for the first time,<br>you made a rebel out of careless man's careful daughter,  
>you are the best thing that's ever been mine. <em>

We had bills to pay, we didn't have a thing figured out. A lot of the time, it was hard for me to take; but when it was, one thing that made it easier was thinking about the first time he put his arm around my shoulder, hugging me into his side as we watch the sun go up into sky.

"I love you" I whispered, looking up into his eye. I saw the look of surprise that he tried to hard hide.

"That is the first time you ever said that to me. I love you too"

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water,  
>you saw me start to believe for the first time,<br>you made a rebel out of a careless man's, careful daughter,  
>you are the best thing that's ever been mine.<em>

I remember all the city lights on the water, this was the first time he saw me start to believe for the first time.

We were in a boat, just watching as the twilight started to roam over us, we could see the reflection of the city lights on the water.

"Hey Lee- look over there" I furrowed my eyes, turning around to see what he was pointing at- but quickly saw nothing.

"What am I supposed to-"my words turned into a gasp as look at what he was holding up at me, the most beautiful diamond ring. "Oh my god… Matt!" My hand drifted to my mouth in surprise.

"Marry me Leah Clearwater? If you say yes I will spend the rest of my life making you happy, I will tell you every single day just how much I love you. Darling, don't be afraid to open your heart to me"

"Yes!" I smiled throwing my arms around him. "Yes, yes, yes! I will marry you!" I straddled him, my hands cupping his face as we kissed in such a passion that it should be illegal.

_And I remember that fight 2:30 am,  
>cause' everything was slipping right out of our hands,<br>I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street._

2:30 a.m. that was the time we had our very first fight.

He was coming home from a late shift at work, a look of exhaustion amongst his face. "Who's Alison?" I asked, looking up from a book in my hands. "She left 5 messages on the receiver" I had hit the button, letting her high-pitched voice ring throughout the room. "Who is she Matt?" My voice broke.

"Leah, can we not do this right now, it is 2:30 in the morning!"

"I don't care!" I screamed. "Who the hell is she Mathew? Are you cheating on me?" I whispered, it hurt to ask, and judging the look on his face it hurt him to be asked.

"You really think I'm cheating on you?" He asked, his voice laced with hurt. "How could you even think that?"

"Well, than, tell me, who the hell she is!"

"She's an ex-girlfriend, okay? I was calling her to invite her to the wedding" My mouth widened, as I shook my head at him. "Leah- I'm tired-"I cut him off.

"I don't want her to come- she has no right to!"

"Leah for god's sake, just leave it, she can come if I want her too, alright"

"No! It's not okay"

Right at this moment, that fight seems pretty stupid.

"Then what're you going to do about it?" He's hand went on my shoulder, shaking me slightly, this reminded me of the times my mother and father used to fight- on a rare occasion-. My father had his hands on my mother's shoulder, shaking her as he yelled.

"Let go of me!" I hissed, tears streaming down my face; he's arms let go of me instantly.

"I want out- I can't handle this anymore" I sobbed, clenching my teeth as I ran out crying.

"Leah, Leah!" I got as far as the trees when I felt his arms wrap around my waist, pulling me into him. "Come here" He said.

_Braced myself for the goodbye,  
>because that's all I've ever known,<br>but you took me by surprise and said…  
>"I'll never leave you alone"<em>

"No" I sobbed pushing him away feebly; I didn't want to hear his goodbye. "Stop" I sobbed. "You don't want me! You don't want me" I didn't know why I was making such a big deal out of this, it wasn't the first… or even second time this had happened to me.

I braced myself for the goodbye, because, that was all I've ever known.

"Leah, stop" he whispered, placing his hands on my shoulder, forcing me to look him in the eye as he cupped my cheeks. "I'll never leave you alone"

_You said, I remember how I felt sitting by the water,  
>and every time I look at you it's like the first time,<br>I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter,  
>she is the best thing that's ever been mine!<em>

He pressed his forehead to mine and said "I remember how I felt sitting by the water and every time I look at you it's like the first time. I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter, and that daughter is the best thing that's ever been mine. Leah, you have no idea how much I love you"

_Hold on, make it last  
>Hold on, never turn back<br>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine<em>

He made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter, and that moment I knew me and Matt were going to last.

_Do you believe it?  
>We're gonna make it now<br>I can see it  
>I can see it now<em>

Do you believe, we're going to make it now… for a moment, I didn't. But I can see it, I can see it now.


End file.
